User blog:Angel Emfrbl/Big Al's syndrome all round
So we know VY2 is next, and CV04 is still ticking as a Vocaloid 2 thanks to Crypton reminding everyone that its still on the way. The announcement for Vocaloid 3 is due soon within the next few months. Thanks to Kaito the boys took a while to get going and the later half of Vocaloid 2 is filled with lots of male vocals. We've had... Big Al, Tonio, Gachpoid, VY2 and now CV04... Looking back at Lola and Leon, Vocaloid's come a long way. And with Vocaloid 3 still yet to come it does make one wonder where Vocaloid is going next. Edit: You know, I've been reading reponses to the royal wedding for the last couple of days, everyone in the UK is SICK of hearing about it it seems. Then I found a topic asking if anyone across the waters is going to watch it, no one is either. Me, I have no plans to watch it. I have no cribs with the royal family, in fact I do normally watch traditional things like the opening of parliment, the queens jubilee, but beyond that I'm not one to watch a lot of the royal family stuff. I do support havingt a royal family, but I'm not interested in events related to them, I'm one of those who just likes to know who is the queen, who is she married to, etc, etc. A lot of Americans are saying Prince William is ugly... Ow... Thats harsh. He was cute when he was younger, a spitting image of his mother who wasn't bad looking at all. But now he looks very much like his father Prince Charles. Okay its expectant for him to look like his dad Prince Charles, but he has the smile. Our royal family isn't that ugly either. I'm puzzled by some of the peoples' definations of ugly, and "inbred" hasn't existed for the last few generations with Kate not really being from a suitable family. In fact, they originally parted ways the prince and Kate because they pressured her because she WASN'T regarded as a suitable marriage due to her sub-par family. However, I guess pressure got to them and they had to let them be together. Some people speak without thinking, I know uglier celebraties that some consider "hot". When a man who looks 30 walks on stage with a neck that says "I'm 180", you know somethings wrong with some definations of the word "ugly". And when fake boobs look so unatural its frightening you have to ask men if they really like that? Maybe being female I don't see the same eye-to-eye as others? Edit: http://www.vocaforum.com/showthread.php?t=1842&page=3 I just want to say, that the Vocaloidism member "kurisuto" is my hero. Its back to the VY1 problem, of VY1 is VY1 no matter what because the design is just a voice to manipulate in anyway. If you do just that, you don't get a new character, its still VY1.